


Girls against the World

by websthetics



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Relationship, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships come in all different forms. No matter what, Ursula, Hero, and Meg are united against the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls against the World

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is just a one shot that I wrote quickly to see if I could get back into writing, so it's not that great, but if anyone is interested I can continue this.

“Boys suck,” Meg said as she leaned forward upon Hero’s desk chair. 

Ursula was sitting against the wall on Hero’s bed while Hero, her girlfriend, was leaning against her. Ursula replied, “In some respects I might agree with you. What brings it up this time?”

Meg flashed a glance at her friends (Beatrice was supposed to have been there too except she was off at Benedick’s house again.) “Oh, I was just thinking about the events of months ago… and stuff with Robbie.”

Hero sat up and looked as though she wanted to reach out with hugs and cookies, “Aw, Meg, you’re okay, right? You haven’t been languishing with a broken heart and not telling us, right?”

Meg laughed that bubbling irresistible laugh of hers, “No, of course not.” Hero relaxed again, smiling with relief. “Especially as I don’t think I was ever in love with him, y’know. It was only ever sexual attraction. But it’s more that I don’t want to date boys again. For a long time, at least.”

Hero, smiling and teasing, grabbed Ursula’s hand and gestured at their interwoven fingers, “What then, have you got a girlfriend? Some other sort of datemate?”

Meg grinned mischievously back, “Not as such.”

Ursula scanned Meg’s face with discerning eyes, “Do you wish you did?”

Meg looked thoughtful, “Not exactly, I’ve sort of come to the conclusion that I’m aromantic, or aro spectrum at least. So, I don’t want to be in a romantic relationship, but I do wish I had that kind of unconditional support.”

Ursula said, “You do realize that’s what friends are for?”

Hero added, “Yeah, we’re here for you, Meg.”

Meg retorted, “That’s not the same and you know it.”

A realization dawned upon Ursula, “Meg Winter, are you asking to be our platonic partner?”

Meg looked down, a tiny nervous smile on her lips, “Yes.” Her voice was quieter than usual, not full of it’s normal bravado.

Hero and Ursula shared a look. “I don’t see why not,” Hero concluded.

“I agree. And we can always talk about it if things aren’t working out,” Ursula said.

Meg grinned again, “And I know you are both ace spectrum but if either of you felt like doing the do, I would not object.”

“Meg!” Hero squeaked, then covered her mouth, blushing furiously. Meg laughed raucously at her reaction. Ursula also couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit.

“That’s probably a no from me,” Ursula said. “But judging how Hero is now the color of a tomato, it’s a strong maybe from her.”

Once Meg recovered from her laughter, she jumped from the chair with her usual vivaciousness and energy, “ Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go watch a movie. We can work the other stuff out later.” And she bound out of the room.

Ursula pressed a kiss into Hero’s hair, then the two of them followed.

And that is how the three girls entered into a relationship together; all of them strong, bright, and united against whatever the world had to throw at them.


End file.
